goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Legendary Crew (2019 Film)
The Legendary Crew is a 2019 Movie based on the gaming crew with the same name. They were produced by 20th Century Fox, Nintendo, and Toei and Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in USA and Toei Company in Japan. It starring Rena Strober, Greg Chun, Johnny Yong Bosch, and Marcella Lentz-Pope in the USA, and it starring Lynn, Michihiko Hagi, Tetsuo Kurata, and Satomi Sato in Japan, and it was Released on November 5, 2019 in North America, and Released in December 1, 2019 in Japan. Summary A endless rainstorm has occured right after General Jark, The Black Knight and Anankos kidnapped the children, it's up to The Legendary Crew to destroy General Jark, The Black Knight and Anankos to save the children and clear the endless storm before the sun sets. Plot After Kohtaro Minami gets sent to the lakeside, he used his Ipod to listen his music before Ike bumped his head. Meeting him and later became close friends. When they are walking, Female Corrin attempt to surround Kohtaro Minami, but Ike calmed her down. Female Corrin greeted Kohtaro Minami because his Father had died. The 3 Lakeside Heroes will go to Hoshido, Valla to watch Azura singing during the Performance. After the Performance Azura introduced herself to her members of the Legendary Crew. They Formed a gaming crew called "The Legendary Crew". Cast USA *Rena Strober - Azura *Greg Chun - Ike *Johnny Yong Bosch - Kohtaro Minami *Marcella Lentz-Pope - Female Corrin *Matthew Mercer - Ryoma, Shigure *Karen Strassman - Reiko Shiratori *DC Douglas - General Jark *Robert Clotworthy - The Black Knight *Travis Willingham - Anankos *Alexis Tipton - Lana (Hyrule Warriors) *Laura Bailey - Harith *Melissa Fahn - Himawari *Eden Riegel - Female Kana *Dave Wittenburg - Lunick Japan Dub *Lynn - Azura *Michihiko Hagi - Ike *Tetsuo Kurata - Kohtaro Minami *Satomi Sato - Female Corrin, Female Kana *Yuichi Nakamura - Ryoma *Jun Kobayaki - Reiko Shiratori *Hideo Ishikawa - General Jark *Junji Majima - The Black Knight *Rokuro Naya - Anankos *Hosoya Yoshimasa - Shigure *Hikaru Midorikawa - Lunick *Minako Kotobuki - Lana *Yu Kobayashi - Harith *Saori Hayami - Himawari Scenes *Prologue *Scene 1: Meeting Kohtaro Minami and Ike *Scene 2: Female Corrin *Scene 3: In Hoshido, Valla *Scene 4: Ike Meets Azura *Scene 5: The eternal rainstorm arrives *Scene 6: Ike and Kohtaro Minami fight each other over their nachos (Funny scene) *Scene 7: General Jark's evil plan with The Black Knight *Scene 8: The Gaming begins in youtube *Scene 9: The Children gets kidnapped *Scene 10: The adventure begins *Scene 11: *Scene 12: *Scene 13: *Scene 14: *Scene 15: *Scene 16: *Scene 17: *Scene 18 *Scene 19: The Legendary Crew get lost and separated one by one *Scene 20: *Scene 21: *Scene 22: Finally together again *Scene 23: Final Battle *Scene 24: Saving the children and clearing the endless rainstorm *Scene 25/End Credits: The night celebration Category:Nintendo Films Category:Movies Category:Rated PG Movies Category:Toei Movies Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Movies by AnimeGamer1 Category:Movies by Gfourtx Category:Movies by Elephant012 Category:Fire Emblem show Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Show Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The Legendary Crew Show Category:20th Century Fox Category:Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Show